


This Time it is True

by Karita Wyr (karitawyr)



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Dialogue-Only, First Lines Challenge, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-02-15
Updated: 2000-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karitawyr/pseuds/Karita%20Wyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New lovers Qui and Obi have a conversation in bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Time it is True

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: This bit of weirdness is a belated response to Mac's first line challenge. Thanks, Mac, for inspiring me to write something other than a grocery list. Also thanks to 'chelle for allowing me to mention the concept of Humanoid Sexual Techniques class. Oh, and an apology to Emu, I think I just slammed poor Bruck again. This "story" is all conversation.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. I just make them do and say naughty things for kicks, not money.

"Obi-Wan, no one is going to believe we are lovers."

"Why not?"

"Because we have spent the last two years telling everyone we were not."

"Things change. We will just have to convince them."

"What do you suggest, Obi-Wan?"

"Maybe we could get it mentioned in the daily announcements. 'Today for lunch in the dining hall we are serving Chef's Surprise, paucos beans, and wenka juice. Oh yes, and Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi are lovers.'"

"I rather hope we would be mentioned before the Chef's Surprise."

"We are not on the menu, Qui-Gon."

"I thought you were."

"I am a specialty item."

"Indeed you are and I have no intention of sharing. Do you have any other ideas?"

"Well, I had thought about carving 'QGJ + OWK 4ever' in one of the bathrooms in the public areas. While I was at it I could also put 'For a good time call Yaddle.'"

"The old girl might actually like that. Come to think of it, I have seen something similar in the shower of training room six. It was carved about at my knee level. It said 'For a good time Yaddle you will call.'"

"Training room six? Where Yoda practices?"

"Yes."

"You do not think...?"

"Yes, I do."

"Oh, Master, I will never again be able to look either of them in the eye at Council session."

"You have not noticed that I have taken to looking at Mace, Mundi or Adi?"

"I just thought it was because looking down at the other two gave you a crick in the neck."

"Are you implying that I am old?"

"No, I am implying that you are tall."

"That is much better."

"All right, next idea; we could put on a demonstration in the main pavilion at the end of the month after the presentation of the latest underwater lightsaber prototype."

"Those never work."

"If the presentation goes as they typically do there will be a tremendous explosion followed by a cloud of smoke. When the smoke clears there would be a huge satin covered bed and us. And we could, well, hop to it."

"Hopping? Hopping? What are they teaching in Humanoid Sexual Techniques these days? Hopping, hmm."

"Master!"

"I suggest we practice this first and that we have a Healer standing by for the duration."

"Master! There is no hopping. It is a figure of speech."

"I have never heard anyone in this galaxy say it."

"I just did."

"And therefore it is acceptable?"

"Yes! Oh, forget the whole thing."

"Too bad. It sounded interesting."

"You are trying to frustrate me."

"Yes."

"You are succeeding."

"I know."

"I have another idea. Do you want to hear it?"

"Certainly."

"We could just leave the door to our quarters open and be a bit noisier. Then everyone would know."

"Padawan..."

"Yes, Master."

"If you were any noisier I am sure we would be breaking the sound ordinance for a residential area. As it is, I am surprised half the Senate is not in line outside our door after you cry out, 'Fuck me. Fuck me, now'"

"The Senate is one hundred kilometers away."

"I am also amazed that there is not a throng of students from the university beating down our door."

"The university is on the other side of Coruscant."

"I was thinking of the one on Ja'Lash Prime."

"Sound does not carry through the vacuum of space, Master. Not even my voice."

"Are you sure? Because I could have sworn I heard..."

"No, Master."

"About three years ago when you went to Dantooine with Bruck Chun?"

"Definitely not!"

"Oh, well, you still are quite loud."

"Duly noted, Master."

"So, do you have any more thoughts on how to let everyone know about you and I?"

"Just one."

"And?"

"I will stay by your side for the rest of our days, fight off every interloper, and make love to you whenever humanly possible."

"Ah, my Padawan, that is the best idea yet."

"You are so going to get jumped. Did you know that?"

"Yes I did. Now hop to it."

THE END


End file.
